


Stay awake for me

by callmebacktony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebacktony/pseuds/callmebacktony
Summary: Peter has a habit of not letting anyone know that he needs help, especially Mister Stark.So hes not even surprised when he finds him hurt after the most dangerous fall Peter has ever experienced.Or Peter is a little shit like usual and believes that his medical knowledge is better than it actually is.





	Stay awake for me

**Author's Note:**

> you deserve the best always remember that

With a painful groan Peters back crashed into the hard and wet concrete ground. He was almost sure that he heard at least four of his bones crack somewhere in his body, the sound ringing in his ears. But it wasn’t louder than his heartbeat.

“Ow— what just happened?” Another strangled moan escapes the teenagers chest as his blurry mind tries to remember how he even ended up in this situation.

Peter suspected that his webs didn’t work as they should about a week ago. It wasn’t like they didn’t work, it was just a little harder to control than usual. Normally he would just turn them in to Mr. Stark, or come down to the lab to work on them himself.

But he knew that Mr. Stark had a lot on his plate at the moment, with about a billion different press conferences and businesses meetings regarding his new version of the suit.

He didn’t wanna be that annoying kid that couldn’t last a day without his mentor cleaning up his mess. God Peter was fifteen after all.

“Mr. Parker your spine seems to need immediate medical care. Your heart rate is abnormally high and it appears that your body is in a state of shock. Should I inform Mr. Stark?”

The sudden sound of his AI’s voice made Peters body flinch a little, and he came to the conclusion that he must have hit his head on the way down.

“Karen— haven’t I told you that we are way over you calling me Mr. Parker. And no— absolutely not I’m one hundred percent fine,” his voice sounded weak and pathetic even to his own ears.

Maybe he should have fixed the webs before swinging over Queens rooftops.

“Are you sure? Maybe I should just—“

“I’m fine Karen. Really look at me go,” Peter says as his body does it’s best to curl up into sitting position.

God everything hurt. And when Peter meant everything—everything was on fire. He couldn’t even seem to hold his head up by himself.

Without thinking his hands found the brick building wall, and it took the last strength in his body to help himself up on his feet with support from the building.

“This is almost as bad as leaving my bed a Monday morning,” he muttered to himself under his breath with clenched teeth as he started to stumble his way out from the dark alley.

He was pretty sure he fell down somewhere in Manhattan, so walking to queens couldn’t be that far—right? Swinging his way back to the apartment where May waited for him was definitely not an option even if his bones weren’t broken. He was pretty sure it wasn’t the safest choice to use the same webs that made him fall almost a hundred feet.

Peter was just glad it was dark outside and no one really walked in this weather. What would people do if they saw Spider-Man, basically dragging himself on the New York’s streets. He was supposed to be a hero after all.

“Peter I don’t think the concussion makes your situation any better if you ask for my personal opinion. Are you sure I should at least call Boss?”

Peters hands clenched to his side as he was sure something was leaking through his suit. “Karen do you really think that I wouldn’t inform Mister Stark if I didn’t feel well?”

“I can assure you with one hundred percent accuracy that you absolutely wouldn’t—“

Peter clicked away Karen from his screen. He really felt like shit, he was not gonna lie. But it was not something his super healing wouldn’t be able to handle (it had done it before). Worrying his mentor with another problem was definitely not something on his schedule for at least another month.

Relief washed over the teenager when he could see the big QUEENS sign in the distance. A proud grin spread across his face but was washed away instantly with a painful expression.

“Come on Spider-Man... almost there,” he grunted to himself as his body felt twice as heavy now than it did two minutes ago.

His vision started to become blurry awhile ago, but that wasn’t anything to do with the concussion, Peter thought.

Finally after what it felt like years of walking, Peter opened the door to the small apartment, throwing his keys on the table before he fell down on one of the kitchen chairs.

His attention draws to the small note on the table In front of him.

Hey honey, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I have another shift until tomorrow morning, it must have slipped my mind. Dinner is in the fridge and I bought some of the granola bars I know you like (please just don’t eat them instead of some real food) I larb you very much /May

This should have been great. May would have figured out that Peter was hurt the moment she lied her eyes on her nephew, and he did not want her to worry over just a scratch.

Or at least he thought it was just a scratch.

Without dinner he just went straight towards his own room before he tried to struggle himself out of the damaged suit, but instead he just lets out a cry of pain as his back made contact with his hands.

God that hurt more than it should’ve.

“It will all be fine—just need to rest for a bit,” he said as he tried to calm himself down. He would’ve lied if he said that the fact that he couldn’t even move his torso didn’t scare him.

It was a a wonder that Peter even managed to reach his bed, but the soft pillow didn’t feel as nice as he hoped for. It didn’t take the pain in his back and head away. It was almost the opposite.

Peter hadn’t let himself spill a single tear from the moment his back meet the street. Not even when it felt like his whole body turned inside out. But now, when he lied in the darkness all by himself he had a lot of time to feel sorry for himself. Like a lot.

He just wanted someone other than himself to assure him that he would be fine. He wanted someone to stroke his curls, soothing his worries with gentle eyes.

God where was Tony and May when he needed them?

But than again, he could’ve just called his mentor from the moment everything happened right? This was all Peters fault— his own fault that he was alone right now.

The tears fell harder and faster for every second, and he didn’t have the energy anymore to sooth his own sobs. Everything came out.

His hand reached for the phone on his nightstand. It was a challenge in the dark, but after a few seconds his trembling fingers found what he was looking for.

He found himself dialing Mister Starks number without even thinking about it. God what was e doing?

He didn’t have to wait long, because after just two signals Mister Starks sleep filled and groggy voice filled the silence.

“I swear to god kid your dream must’ve been really extraordinary for you to call me—three o’clock in the morning.”

Was it three in the morning?

“I’m—im sorry M’ster Stark. This—this can wait. Sorry—sorry I bothered you,” Peter planned to keep it all together, but his voice betrayed him. It sounded just as pathetic and pain filled as Peter felt like.

Mister Starks voice shifted tone completely when he heard the teenagers miserable voice.

“Wow kid hey you have nothing to be sorry for—where are you? Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

Peters sobbed harder by the fact that he sounded so worried. He didn’t deserve that affection because he was the only who didn’t come to him in the first place.

“I fell— I think it’s pretty bad.”

It went quite for a second, and Peter was afraid that the billionaire had realized how pathetic he was for crying over a fall. It wasn’t even that high.

“I’m already on my way kid. Where are you?”

Peter tried to think, and the more he thought about it the more panicked he became. Why did it take so long to figure out where he was.

“Ehm— I don’t know,” he heard himself say.

If Tony wasn’t worried before he definitely was now because the teenager could hear quiet swears under his breath.

“Peter did you hit your head? This is really important—did you?”

Why was he so worried, Peter could not wrap his head around it. He was fine.

“Yeah— think so, not sure,” his voice came out as a little slurred. He just wanted to fall asleep.

“Your suit says that you’re in your apartment, I’m almost there kid. Just—just don’t close your eyes okay? Can you do that for me? Keep them open buddy.”

Closing his eyes felt very attempting, and he would’ve if Mister Stark didn’t sound so afraid. He couldn’t disappoint him again. Peter couldn’t do that.

“Open Mister Stark— they’re open.”

A relieved sigh escaped his mentors chest.  
“I’m here kid, I’m gonna hang up but I’m right here. Coming in a few seconds.”

Peter was relieved too. His body had stopped hurting. Everything was in a blur but his head felt nice and normal again. He couldn’t feel his burning back and neck, and his eyes couldn’t see the blood pouring from his side anymore. But he was exhausted. God he was exhausted, and he wanted to keep them open for Mister Stark but it was so hard. Too hard and he was too tired.

“M sorry,” he heard himself whisper before everything went dark.

The last things he could hear was someone’s distant voice. It sounded broken, like his own did just a few moment ago. He felt someone’s arms around his body and someone must have carried him. 

“You’re gonna be alright. Please—just be alright.”

Peter wanted to promise that. He wanted to assure whoever that was carrying him that he would be fine. But nothing left his chest. Not even unsteady breaths.

————————-

 

Peter woke up by the sun streaming in from the big windows. He thought it was weird, because he was pretty sure his own room didn’t have those kind of windows.

It took awhile before he figured out where he was. The white hospital bed gave some of it away, but it wasn’t before he saw his mentor sitting on the chair right next to his bed, his hand covering his own, looking like he was very much asleep he remembered some of last night events.

“M’ster St—stark?” He mumbled a little, regretting speaking up the moment he felt the aching pain in his head that made him want to scream in frustration and pain.

Mister Starks head flew up from where it was resting against the wall. The moment he saw Peters eyes that was now awake something changed in his expression, and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh god Peter—welcome back to the world of living buddy. How are you feeling?” He must have been on something for the pain because it sounded like the billionaires voice was filled with emotions Peter never had heard from him before.

Peter groaned a little, trying to smile.  
“Like absolute shit.”

“Language,” Mister Stark reminded him with a gentle smile on his lips. The beeping from the machine that was connected to Peters chest interrupted them and caught his attention.

“It’s just helping Bruce to keep an eye on you. Incase your heart decides to give up a second time,” Mister Stark mumbled when he noticed Peters confused eyes.

A second time? What even happened?

“Wha—what happened?”

Peter didn’t even know if he wanted to figure it out. All he remember is falling down a few floors but that was it. It happened all the time.

“Let me just say that you gave your old man a pretty good scare. You called me in the middle of the night telling me that you fell. Never told me from where or what happened, but we figured that it must have been pretty high the minute Bruce took a good look on your back.”

Mister Starks voice sounded sad again, and it made Peters heart clench a little in his chest.

“I’m so sorry Mister Stark,” Peter whispered, feeling the tears build up behind his eyes again.

The mentor just squeezed his hand a little, shaking his head slightly as he looked at Peter again. “No no Peter this isn’t your fault. Accidents happen, and every time it happens you need to inform me. I want you to trust me enough to do that and you did good calling me last night, yeah? Seeing you like this is just—“

Peter interrupted him with a sob that he’s been trying to hold back for so long. He could feel his cheeks burn, but not as much as his eyes and right now he didn’t care.

“Shhh Pete, it’s okay. You’re alright. You’re safe. It’s alright,” Mister Stark reaches out for him the minute the tears escaped, holding the teenager close to his chest as he let him let it all out.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the—the web shooters. I should’ve come to you straight away . I knew something was wrong. God it’s my fault I fell hundred feet and it will never happen again. M sorry— it was stupid,” he gasped for air before continuing, and his mentor just patiently listened, rocking him in his arms before cooing gentle words in his ear.

“You should have told me. But it doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that you’re okay— it’s okay bambino.”

He has only heard Mister Stark call him that nickname twice before, both of the times was when he woke up screaming because of a nightmare.

“Why didn’t you come to me Peter? You know you can always come to me no matter what it is about, right?”

Peter whined his tears with his sleeve, nodding frantically. “You were just so busy— I didn’t wanna be in your way.”

His mentor pulled away from him just for a second so his kid could see his face.

“You could never be in my way. Never. There will never come a day when I don’t have time for my favorite kid in the whole world.”

“I’m your only kid Mister Stark,” Peters laugh made the billionaire feel a surgeon feeling he only felt when Peter was around with his big goofy smile and big bright eyes.

“At least what we know about. Now get some rest because it definitely looks like you need it.”

Peter hummed a little as he closed it eyes a little. “Will you stay?”

He could practically hear his mentors nod.  
“Nothing could make me leave. Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> One week until ffh and I’m already crying


End file.
